


The Last Night

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fights, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: This is my take on what I think should have happened in Volume 5, episode 14.





	The Last Night

As the police spotlights hovered over him, the masked man ran off into the bushes.  
Sun was right behind him before a "Sun, wait!" made him stop in his tracks. "But he's running away!" Sun protested to Blake. "He's my problem," she said.. "not yours." And with that, Blake dashed off, right on Adam's tail.  
Sun stood there as he watched in concern as Blake disappeared into the darkness. "I hope you're right.." he said to himself, before running off.

Blake chased after the man she once called "partner" the man she thought she could trust.. The man stopped running as he was faced with a dead end. And end that would give you no chance of surviving, as you plummet down to your death. 

Adam turned around and just as he was about to make a break for it, he was faced with the feline faunus pointing her Gambol Shroud, now in pistol form, at him. 

Adam rose his hands up, and a smirk spread across his masked face. "You really think that you're strong enough now?" He asked. "Strong enough to defeat me?" Adam made multiple slow attempts to run, but Blake followed and didn't take her yellow eyes off of him. "You're nothing but a coward!" He spat in her face, "You're just going to run away like you always do!" He was hoping that he would get a reaction from her.. but Blake didn't budge.

"You're right." She said. "I do run away, it's my semblance for God's sake.. but now, I'm done running.."  
Adam scoffed. "You just now realized that?" Blake clenched her teeth and glared at the man. "You're never going to defeat me, Blake." Adam said. "Which is why I surrender."

Blake blinked and stared in confusion, cocking her head and raising her eyebrow. "What?" Adam nodded and dropped his weapon, his arms still held up. "Are you still going to shoot me?" He asked the feline.  
Blake was shaking now, her finger was on the trigger, but she had not pulled it...  
yet.  
"Go ahead, shoot me." Adam just stood there, waiting for Blake to end his life.  
"Just imagine what the people will think and say when they find out I was killed by a Belladonna."

He was right.. they would think badly of the Belladonna name. That the chief's daughter was a murderer.. all would go to hell if that happened..

And with that, Blake put her weapon down.. and dropped to her knees. Her head down, and breath shakey.

Now was his chance.. Adam grabbed the blood red sword that he dropped, and dashed at the vulnerable Blake. She looked up just in time, as Adam swung his sword.. but was tricked by her shadow clone, before Blake snuck up behind him and sent a punch to his back. Adam fell back, but quickly got back up as he plunged at the faunus woman and threw his fists at her. Blake dodged the first two punches, but the third sent her back. Her katana now in hand, she blocked Adam's attempts at striking again. Blake backflipped and kicked Adam in the face. He fell back, sliding too close to the edge. His sword was still in hand but his mask was off. 

The mask shattered as it met the hard ground. Adam removed the hand from his face, revealing a pair of narrow silver eyes.

Blake ran towards Adam, katana in hand, ready to strike! But Adam got up in time and punched her in the stomach, sending her back. Blake dropped her weapon. 

Adam pointed his sword right at Blake's chest. Her arms rose up, freezing in terror.

"You're a monster.." Blake spat.  
"I know.." Adam replied. A devilish smirk painted across his face. Silver eyes staring at her, filled with hate. "This will be the last night, my love." He said.

"Your last night.."

Then, without hesitation, Blake rolled quickly to retrieve her weapon. But before she could grab it, Adam jumped in front of her, causing them go over the cliff.

Both were sent falling, slamming their bodies against the hard rock. Blake landed on a small platform, but Adam was left hanging on for fear life to his sword, which he plunged into the rock.

Blake reached out her hand to Adam. "Grab it!" She shouted. Adam stared at her hand, then down at his feet. Blake held back tears, hoping and praying that he wouldn't let go of the handle. 

"ADAM!!" She shouted again, causing the other man to lock eyes with the female. "Please.." her voice was shakey now.

Adam looked back down, and his mind was made up. He began laughing maniacally. His silver eyes formed small tears, as he glanced up at Blake one last time..

"Goodbye."

And with that, he let go of the handle.. and fell. Blake could only watch in horror as her partner fell to his death.  
A death that was his decision to make..  
Not her's.

Blake buried her face in her hands, and grossly sobbed. 

Thoughts raced through her mind..

Why would he do such a thing!? 

He didn't have to die like this!!

I didn't want this to happen!!

And by God, this really was the last night...

His last night..


End file.
